For radio systems operating in various areas, a cognitive pilot channel (CPC) is proposed for distributing information regarding frequencies, radio schemes and so on in use within the areas. Applying the cognitive pilot channel can make it unnecessary for a terminal apparatus to scan fundamental parameter information on a connectable radio system. Also, if the cognitive pilot channel is applied, only the above control information has to be changed to adjust some parameters for the radio system. In addition, the cognitive pilot channel is applicable without modifying the terminal apparatus itself.
Adoption of this technology can realize price reduction of the terminal apparatus and respond to modification of radio system parameters. Also, it can be expected to improve frequency utilization efficiency by responding to the modification of radio system parameters. In the present technology, a coverage area of a base station apparatus is segmented into multiple areas. The segmented areas may be referred to as meshes. A control signal is distributed to the coverage area of the base station apparatus. The base station apparatus transmits utilization methods of radio resources such as the fundamental parameter information for the radio system multiple times on a per-mesh basis. The same information may be transmitted. FIG. 1 illustrates downlink broadcast cognitive pilot channels. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the coverage area of the base station apparatus is segmented into Nm meshes (where Nm is an integer greater than 1). The control information is periodically distributed to each mesh over time. Upon detecting the cognitive pilot channel, a terminal apparatus waits for distribution of the control information corresponding to a resident mesh of the terminal apparatus. The total distribution time (Tm, B) of the control information in the different meshes depends on a bit rate of distributing the downlink broadcast cognitive pilot channels. (Tm, B) includes multiple time slots indicated in Ts. In this manner, the terminal apparatuses can take synchronization with all information sequences distributed in the channels.
Also, there are two distribution methods to distribute the control signal, a broadcast type distribution method and an on-demand type distribution method. In the broadcast type distribution method, a base station apparatus periodically distributes the control information to meshes in charge. In the on-demand type distribution method, in response to a distribution request from a terminal apparatus, a base station apparatus distributes the control information to a mesh of the requesting terminal apparatus.